Tearaway
Naughty and reckless Tearaway is the best at wreaking havoc on the battlefield. Increases damage dealt by Flying Smasher, Stun Tower and Purifier by 10–27.79%. Can’t be hired alongside with Mimi. Role: stun Biography — CRASH!!! — The shards of the broken glass fell loudly into the house. A fat woman gave a surprised stare through the broken window. Her face turned pale, and suddenly she screamed: “You again, ragamuffin! Damn you! Guards! Guards!”. Sharpened spear heads of the City Guard appeared at the end of the street. A little girl looked around: a group of passing-by pedestrians lined up trying to block the way out. She giggled, and then her giggle turned into a loud laugh. Crowd froze in shock. No one knew what was the reason for such an inappropriate fun. The girl threw a stone into a person who appeared to be the most sickly and clumsy one. The guy screamed, and the way was clear. She quickly slipped through the crowd and ran down the street, followed by angry squeals: “Damn you Rascal, Scoundrel, Tearaway!” Just after a short pursuit, the girl was sitting on a street curb, jewing a recently stolen apple. She took a look at the travelling actors nearby. Suddenly, she heard a couple of beautiful guitar chords. A handsome black haired adornian man was sitting on another side of the road and playing charming music. The girl came and gazed at the musician. “Do you like the melody?”, he asked. The girl nodded energetically. She didn't know she was talking to the most dangerous musician in Praia, a Hero named Riff, a Bard, a Thug, and a hypnotist in one person. He told her a handful of stories about adventures he participated in, cities he visited, about music he played, and about songs he sang. Making her fall in love was easy for him. He had no difficulty in convincing her to spoil the fire extinguishing system in the city of Fichter just because it could hinder his amazing performance. Не also asked her to help him prepare the fireworks, which actually were disguised magical bombs. Action took place in open-air, on the well-known Mechanization Square. The place was full of people. The girl was sitting backstage, eager for the upcoming event. Riff took the first chord, and suddenly, the first bomb exploded. Fire lightened the surrounding square and the surprised faces of the spectators. A second chord followed, and another explosion shook the earth. People started screaming, trying to run away. Riff was torturing the guitar while explosions tortured the streets of Fichter. After a couple of terrible moments the performance was over. Riff dragged the numb Tearaway out on stage: “You wanted to hear my music? Listen!”. People were screaming and crying all over the place. The burning tree crackled. This was not the music, this was an act of agony. “You wanted to drink like the adults? Do it!”. He gave her a small bottle filled with a strange turquoise liquid. “To your health and fortune!”. The mad musician toasted, and took a sip. Tearaway, still under his charms, did the same. Such dose of Prime was fatal for any human being. Her legs started shaking, and the girl fell on her knees. The fire was coming closer but there was something sputtering on the burning-hot stone. The rain started. “Please, don't get cold, honey, or you will lose your voice.”, said Riff and threw her an umbrella. The rain got stronger, turning into the heaviest downpour Fichter had ever seen. Fire didn't hurt the girl or the terrifying goodbye present, which later became her catalyst. 10 years later “Riff, a strange girl was looking for you,” the bartender put a dirty glass of water on the bar. “She wanted to hear your music, I suppose” A black haired man sat down next to the bartender. “Is she any good?” answered Riff carelessly. “Well, she is quite pretty” the bartender took a short look at the opened door. “Oh, there she is.” Riff didn't turn around. A beautiful girl sat on the chair to the left of him. “Double Primegasm!“ she said with a loud voice. “My Lady, we do not serve this cocktail double. One glass is usually enough for anyone”, the bartender said. “I don't care! Get it“, she shouted and looked directly at Riff. The Bard immediately felt unwell. Fichter, 10 years ago. It was the same girl he asked to burn half of the city, and then killed her just for fun. Adornian trade guild paid him fair money for doing this. The girl grew up as a Hero and became familiar to the Adornian culture. She twisted her hands behind her back and pulled out an umbrella. Riff recognized his good bye gift, which, however, underwent massive modernisation. “Well well, my filthy musician“ whispered she. “Let us play before the rain starts?“ ru:Хулиганка Category:Heroes Category:Rare